Mikayla is Jealous?
by goodgirl21
Summary: What happens when Brady's best friend comes to visit and she's a girl? Will Mikayla get jealous
1. Chapter 1

**Mikayla is Jealous?**

**(Brady's Point of View)**

"Boomer! Boomer!" I yelled while running in the castle holding a piece of paper.

"What Brady? I was getting my feet massaged!" He exclaimed waving the girls off.

"Boom! Who is my best friend other then you?" I asked grinning like a fool.

"Devon Delaney." He said looking at me weirdly.

"That's right and she's coming for a visit!" I said excitedly.

"Whoa, Whoa. Wait a minute. Have you talked to Mason about this?" He asked.

"Yea. Two weeks ago." I said still grinning like a fool.

"Oh okay. Wait where was I?" He said doing a double take.

"Getting that servant girl to go out with you." I said simply.

"Oh yea. I still don't understand why she wouldn't go out with me." He said with a frown while nodding.

I was only half listening though. I was still thinking about Devon.

Devon Delaney has been my best friend since Boomer and I were 5 and now we're 16. That's 11 years of friendship.

Since the last time I saw her this what she looked like: Medium height, hair that comes to her shoulders, dirty blonde hair, with green eyes.

"Hey King Boomer and King Brady." Mikayla said coming into the throne room.

I waved at her than sat down at one of the couches. Still holding the note that said Devon has coming to visit me.

Mikayla took one look at me and said "What's up with him usually he would be making a comment about how hot I am?"

"He's all excited because his best friend Devon is coming to visit." Boomer replied gesturing to me holding the note.

Then Mason walked in. I jumped up and showed him the note.

"Can I go?, can I go? Please?" I asked as giddy as a little kid getting up at Christmas morning.

Mason chuckled then said "Yes, you can go my king."

I ran to the royal baloon while shouting "Let's go!"

**(Boomer's Point of View)** Mason looked at me.

"Is he always like this?" He asked me.

"Only when it comes to Devon." I replied while shrugging.

Mason walked out and soon we saw Brady and him take off.

"So tell me about Devon." Mikayla suggested.

"Okay well she is pretty and-" I started but she cut me off.

"Wait did you say she?" she asked me.

"Yea." I said nodding.

"But you said her name Devon" She said frowning.

"Yea Devon as in D-E-V-O-N." I said looking at her weirdly.

She looked like she was getting upset then she said "Excuse Me, King Boomer."

She then ran out of the castle.

**Hmm. Weird.**

**Review to let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Brady's point of view)**

"King Brady, May I ask you something?" Mason asked me while on our way to Chicago in the royal balloon.

With a small nod I said "Sure."

"How close are you this girl?" He asked me.

**Wow that was unexpected.**

"Why?" I questioned.

"Oh just curios." He replied looking up at the sky.

"Well we've been best friends for 11 years." I explained to him.

He nodded still looking at the sky. Truth be told she was there for everything. She was there when I started writing songs. Her, Boomer, and I learned how to play the guitar together.

Whenever we did something she was right there beside us. Except when we became the kings of the island.

She is defiantly Boomer's best friend too, but I have a stronger bond with her. I remember when left that afternoon for the island.

I've never seen her sadder in out entire friendship.

**Flashback **

Boom and I had just put our stuff in the balloon. I took one last look at the apartment building. Then I realized we hadn't said bye to Devon yet.

"Wait!" I yelled making everyone look at me.

I whispered to Boomer "Devon."

Boomer eyes went wide. He looked over at Mason and the guards.

"We'll be right back." He said holding his hands up.

Then we took off into the building. We heard the shouts of Mason calling after us to stop, but I only had one person on the mind.

**Devon.**

Boomer and I pounded on the door lucky that neither of her parents were home.

Devon opened the door with her very timid little sister Katie behind her.

"Hey guys, where's the fire?" She asked.

I dropped down to Katie's level and said "Hey Kat. Mind giving me and Boomie time alone with your sister we promise we'll come visit you before we leave."

She nodded and skipped of to her room.

I know what you're thinking Boomie? But she was 4 at the time and she gave him that nick-name. Katie not Devon.

"Guys?" Devon questioned after Katie was out of ear shot.

"Devs. We're leaving." I said waiting for her to start with the waterworks.

"Oh. Like a trip? For how long?" She asked.

Boomer took a deep breathe and said "Forever."

That's when the waterworks happened.

"What?" Her voice cracking as she spoke.

We told her all about us becoming kings of the island. All she could make out was a 'wow'

"So this is good bye?" She asked us with tear stained face.

"No, because goodbyes are permanent and this is not goodbye you could come visit us sometimes." I told her with my 'you're not getting rid of us that easy' look.

Boomer sighed and pulled off his lucky necklace.

"For good luck." He told her.

I was up next I pulled off my jacket.

"I'll want that back when you come to the island." I said cracking a smile at her.

She nodded and we gripped her into a tight hug which she returned.

Then we went to tell Katie bye.

**Flashback Over**

And here we are now.

"King Brady, we're here." Mason said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked around and we were. I was home.

I jumped out to get Devon.

**(Mikayla's point of view)**

Devon is a girl? How can Brady have a girl for a best friend?

_Mikayla, Are you jealous? _

**No! I'm not I am not jealous!**

I looked down and snapped the stick I was holding.

_Looks like you are jealous._

**No I'm not jealous!**

"Mikayla? Mikayla!" I heard my friend Miranda call for me.

Also running to catch up to me.

Miranda looks like: Has black hair, blue eyes, and rarely wears her hair down.

Miranda is also Italian. So that's why she has black hair.

"Hey Mikayla. What's up?" She asked.

Brady has a girl best friend!" I exclaimed.

"And?" She questioned.

"And, he's all excited, and isn't paying any attention to me, and did I mention the best friend is coming for a visit! I exclaimed all in one breath.

She nodded.

"So your jealous?" She asked me.

"No! I'm not Jealous!" I shouted at her.

Then I ran off mad.

**I'm not Jealous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Review to tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**(Brady's point of view)**

I knocked on Devon's door with Mason right beside me. Mrs. Delaney opened the door.

"Brady you've grown so much!" She exclaimed then engulfed me in a hug.

"Hi Mrs. D. nice to see you to, but I'm running out off breath." I said.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She said as she let me go.

"Brady!" Katie exclaimed running into the living room.

"Hi Kat." I said picking her up.

Then I remembered Mason standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Yeah. Mrs. Delaney, Kat this is Mason." I said turning around to face him.

"Hi, I'm Rene Delaney. You will be looking after Devon?" Mrs. Delaney asked Mason.

"Yes, ma'am. Your daughter will be completely safe with me." Mason said.

"That's great to know. Thank you." She said in a kind voice.

That's Mrs. Delaney for you.

"Brady, you'd have been proud of me. I sprained my wrist today at school and I didn't even cry!" Katie said proudly showing me her new banged up wrist.

"Really Kat! I'm so proud of you for not crying when you sprained your wrist, but how did you do it?" I asked the little 5 year old in my arms.

"I fell off the monkey bars, that's why I'm home early from school." She said simply.

**Oh yea to day is the last day of school for the year. **

That's how this whole trip is happening.

"Mrs. D. I'm sorry we came so early." I said looking at the clock that said 2:00Pm.

"It's okay Brady Mason and you are more then welcome to stay here and wait. That is if it's okay with Mason." Mrs. Delaney said.

"How long will Devon be in school?" Mason asked Mrs. Delaney.

"In a hour and 15 minutes." Mrs. D responded with a small smile.

"Brady will you help me write a letter to Boomie? Katie asked me.

Hey she's in kindergarten the only thing she can right is her name, dog, cat, mom, and dad.

"Sure Kat." Then she lead me into her brightly painted purple bedroom.

An hour and 10 minutes later had passed and Katie and had written a letter to my brother.

Which said:

_Dear Boomie, Brady is helping write this. I miss you. But guess what I sprained my wrist and I didn't even cry! Because of that I got to get out of school earlier then Devon. HaHa_

_I sprained my wrist falling off the monkey bars._

_Love, Katie._

The Katie was scribbled though because she wrote the Katie.

Devon came in 5 minutes she sat her bag down went to the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. She walked right by me. A smirk played on my lips as she did a double take.

"Brady!" She yelled then lunged for me.

After talking for a few minutes it was all set.

We went back to Devon's room grabbed the stuff she was taking to the island.

And we were off….

**Review to tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Devon's point of View)**

Brady and Mason lead me out to what they call the 'royal balloon.'

Halfway though the flight I asked "How come we don't take a jet or a plane to this island?"

I heard Brady laugh.

"Funny I said the same thing we were first arriving at kingcow." He said.

"We have to follow the air currents to get the island." Mason said answering my question.

I nodded staying silent for the rest of the way there.

**Here I come Kingcow…**

**(Boomer's Point of view)**

Two hours later I saw the royal balloon touch the ground with Mason, Brady, and Devon. I ran outside to meet them.

"Boomer!" She shouted then jumped out of the balloon to hug me.

"Hey Devon nice to see you to!" I exclaimed hugging her back.

"Oh yeah, Boomer I have a letter for you." Brady said getting out of the balloon.

He pulled out and envelope and handed it to me backwards.

I turn it over and the name said Boomie I knew who it was from just by that name because only one person calls me that.

I smiled then read it. After reading it I went to write her back.

**(Brady's Point of view)**

Devon looked at me.

"Kat." I said helping Mason with the her suitcases.

She nodded getting her guitar out of the balloon.

Mikayla and Miranda walked over.

"Hey guys this is Devon." I said gesturing towards her.

"Devon this is Mikayla and Miranda." I said nodding towards them because my hands were full.

**(Mikayla Point of view)**

**Oh you've got to be kidding me.**

Devon is beautiful.

She looks like: Hair comes one inch past her shoulders, dirty blonde hair with bright green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Miranda." Miranda said sticking her hand out to shake Devon's.

I noticed Devon was holding a guitar case. So she plays. That's like Brady's favorite activity. Not that I've noticed or anything!

"Hi, I'm Mikayla." I said while sticking my hand also.

"Devon." She said as she set down the case then took both of our hands and shook them.

"Come on, Devon. I wanna play our guitars." Brady said walking in the castle.

"Well it was nice meeting you." She said with a smile and picking up the case.

Then she turned on her heel and walked into the castle.

**This is going to long night, but I'm not jealous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Review to tell me what you think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**(Devon's point of view)**

I walked into the castle and I was… I can't say shocked because that would be an understatement.

Brady must have noticed me because he said smirking.

"Not bad huh?"

I nodded still looking in awe.

"So let's start playing." He said sitting down on a couch taking out his acoustic guitar.

I nodded also sitting down, unlatching my case to reveal my black acoustic guitar.

"Now we need some play, but not to girly, because I'm a guy." Brady said strumming some cords on his guitar.

"How about 'Sugar We're Going Down' By Fall Out Boy." I said finally finding my voice.

"Okay, who's gonna sing first?" He asked looking at me.

"You can if you want." I said getting ready to play.

"Okay, and 1,2...3." He said counting us off.

Then we started playing.

**(4 Hours Later)**

It is now 7:00pm and in 4 hours we had played every song we know for acoustic guitar. Which is so many I'm not going to bore you with the details because the is entirely to long.

**(Brady's Point of View)**

**Man My hand is cramping, but that's what you get for playing guitar for that long.**

"Are you hungry?" I asked Devon.

She was about to reply when a crumble came from her stomach.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said cockily which earned me a slap in the arm.

While the pain subsided from my arm I yelled at Boomer.

"Boom, you hungry?"

Boomer walked out nodded his head and plopped down next to Devon.

"Yea, you two okay with Mexican?" He asked.

I nodded my head then looked at Devon. She nodded also.

"Hey, Devon would you mind going and asking Mikayla and Miranda if they want to eat with us she nodded and walked out of the castle.

**(Devon's point of view)**

I walked out spotting the girls immediately.

"Hey, We're about to eat you want to eat with us?" I asked walking up to them.

They nodded us. The three of us went into the castle where food was already waiting. We sat down and ate.

* * *

><p><strong>Review to tell me what you think also sorry about it being so short. Next one will be longer.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**(Mikayla's point of view)**

After about 10 minutes I saw Brady and Devon dip some chips in ranch .

"Ewww, That's disgusting!" Miranda exclaimed.

I thought the same thing, but didn't want to voice it. Boomer rolled eyes.

"I know, but they like it!" He exclaimed looking just as disgusted.

"Hey! Don't knock it till you try it!" Brady and Devon yelled at the same time. Then they looked at each other, they yelled at each other

"You owe me a soda!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"UGH!"

**I was thinking the same exact thing just hearing that shouting match!**

Daddy ran in.

"What's going on?" He asked drawing his machete.

"Nothing, Mason it's just them." Boomer said rolling his eyes again.

**(Brady's point of view)**

Mason nodded then walked closer.

"If you don't mind my asking my kings, where is Devon going to sleep?" Mason asked.

I looked at Boomer.

"I was thinking She could sleep in my bed, while I take the couch or bunk with you." I said.

"Yeah that's a good idea." He said nodding.

I looked at Devon who was already starting to doze off.

I got up and picked her up.

"Not tired yet." She mumbled

"Yes, you are." I said rolling my eyes and starting up the stairs.

Once I got to Boomer's and mine room I set her down on my bed. Then I grabbed a extra blanket from my closet. I laid it on her.

"Night Devon." I whispered then walked out of the room.

When I got back down stairs I didn't see Boomer or Miranda anywhere. All I saw was Mikayla.

"Hey, Where are Boomer and Miranda?" I asked her, but she didn't seem to hear me.

"Mikayla? Hello Mikayla?" I asked snapping my fingers.

Then she snapped out of it.

**I wonder what's going on?(Mikayla's point of view)**

**Now. You've got to be kidding me.**

Brady just picked her up and she's sleeping in their room!

_Mikayla are you jealous?_**No!**_Are you sure?_

**Yes!**

_Just face it. You like Brady!_

**How would you know?**

_Because I'm your inner voice! So quit lying to yourself you like Brady!_

Then I noticed Brady trying to get my attention.

"Hey Brady, What's up?" I asked hoping he wouldn't mention my spacing out.

"Why were you spacing out?" Was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

**Dang it!**

"Oh um just thinking." I said.

He nodded.

"So, where did Boomer and Miranda go?" He asked looking around.

"They went to hang out. By the way Boomer said you can take the bed to night and he'll just take the couch tonight." I explained to him.

He nodded then got a smirk on his face.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Somebody." I answered which is true.

I just didn't mention who I was thinking about.

He nodded then got up.

"Hey, Mikayla I am going to bed. Night." He said walking back up the stairs leaving in my thoughts.

_Why didn't you tell him?_

**Tell him what?**

_That you like him!_

**I don't li-**

_You can't lie to me so quit lying to yourself, and do us both a favor and tell him!_

I fell back on the couch.

**I really like Brady…**

* * *

><p><strong>Review to tell me what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**(Devon's point of view)**

I woke up at 9:00am. I pushed the blanket off, sat up. I looked around the room. Brady was asleep in the bed next to me and Boomer was asleep on a couch in the corner of the room.

I got up, yawned, then grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I got out of the shower, put on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair.

**Ready for my first day at Kingcow!**

**(A week in a half later)**

I've really enjoyed my time here on Kingcow, but in a couple of days I'm going to go back to Chicago. So tonight Brady says he has a surprise for me. That's why I'm blind folded walking with Brady leading me to this so called surprise.

"Brady, Where are you taking me?" I asked for the millionth time.

"I've already told you it's a surprise." Brady said still walking behind me.

"Just one hint!" I pleaded

"No." He said simply.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because I told you it's a surprise!" He exclaimed.

"I really don't like you right now." I said.

Brady chuckled then said

"I know."

"Just one hint!" I tried again.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Have I mentioned how much I really don't like you?" I asked.

It was killing in not knowing.

"Yes, you have." He said I could hear him smiling.

Finally Brady stopped then I heard him walk off.

"Brady don't you dare leave me here blindfolded!" I shouted at him

A pair of hands took off the blindfold, but it wasn't Brady it was Boomer

I looked around. Brady was on a stage.

**Uh oh!**

"How are we doing to night?" Brady asked the crowed into a microphone.

The crowed cheered their reply.

"Ok, so she hates me doing this, but I'm going to. This song is for my best friend Devon. It's called 'Shout it'

_She is so innocent _

_When she speaks I listen _

_Sent from up above_

_She is my fire _

_My only one desire _

_She's in the front row _

_Yeah she comes to every show uh-oh uh-oh_

_And I want you to know_

_Shout, shout , shout it_

_From the roof top let it out _

_Shout, shout, shout it_

_Till the world can hear_

_I don't know what to say or do _

_It's so hard to scream it_

_Shout, shout, shout it_

_From the roof top_

_Shout, shout, shout it _

_Till the world can hear _

_I don't know what to say or do _

_It's so hard to shout it out to you (so hard to shout it out to you)_

_She is my fire (My fire)_

_My only one desire (desire)_

_She's in the front row (front row)_

_And I want you to knooow _

_Shout, shout, shout it_

_From the roof top _

_Shout, shout, shout it_

_So the world can hear_

_I don't know what to say or do _

_It's so hard to shout it out to you_

_(so hard to shout it out to you)_

_(so hard to shout it out to you)_

_(Yeah, uh huh oh)_

_She's fun, she sweet_

_Her eyes are green_

_Take my hand _

_Follow my lead _

_I know just_

_Where she'll be_

_Row sixteen, section three_

_She's cool, she's hot _

_She's all I need _

_Means everything to me_

_When she walks I'm begging please_

_Hold my hand so they can see she's with me_

_Shout, shout, shout it _

_From the roof top let it out _

_Shout, shout, shout it _

_So the world can hear_

_I don't know what to say or do _

_It's so hard to scream it_

_Shout, shout, shout it_

_From the roof top let it out _

_Shout, shout, shout it_

_So the world can hear_

_I don't know what to say or do _

_It's so hard to scream it_

_Shout, shout, shout it _

_From the roof top let it out _

_Shout, shout, shout it_

_So the world can hear_

_I don't know what to say or do_

_It's so hard to shout it out to you_

**(Brady's point of view)**

"So did you like it?" I asked.

The crowed went wild. I saw Devon, Boomer, and Miranda smiling. Then saw Mikayla run off it looked like she was about to cry…

**What's going on with her lately?**

I'm mean she's been acting strange since Devon got here. I walked off the stage then ran after her.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own shout it Mitchel Musso does.<strong>

**Review to tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Mikayla's point of view)**

After Brady sang I couldn't take any more so I ran. I could hear footsteps behind me, but I didn't stop or look back.

My vision blurred by tears. I couldn't see where I going and I tripped over a rock. I fell face first into sand. I remeber my name being called then I blacked out.

I'm slowly coming to terms. I feel my head being elevated by what or who I don't know.

"Mikayla?"

"Come on Mikayla. Wake up." I hear a male voice say, but I don't know who it is.

I slowly open my eyes to see Brady. I sit up, but I have this horrible headache. "Mikayla, Don't ever scare me like that ever again." He says sternly. We sit in silence for a few minutes. Then Brady asks.

"What's going on with you lately?"

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered.

Brady shook his head sighed then said.

"You've been acting different since Devon got here."

"No, I haven't." I said my voice growing quieter.

And it only does it when I'm lying, but only Daddy knows that. The truth is that I knew I was acting differently, but I was hoping nobody was noticing. It seemed to be that way until Brady called me out.

"Oh really, then why are you lying?" He asked me pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I'm not lying Brady." My voice growing even quieter.

"Then why-He pointed a finger at me-is your voice growing quieter?" He asked.

I looked down I couldn't say anything to that.

**How does he know that?**

Then as if reading my thoughts he said.

"I've known you for a year Mikayla."

**(Brady's point of view)**

"So what's really going on with you?" I asked Mikayla.

"Nothing." Her voice barely audible.

Then she got up and started walking away, but I held her there with my hand.

"Your, not going any where till you tell me the truth." I said as I tighten my grip on her hand. She sighed and sat back down

**This is a good sign **

"You." She said after a while.

"Huh?" I asked clearly confused.

"You are what is wrong." She said.

"I still don't understand." I said my brows coming together.

"You and Devon. Since she has come here you've barely paid or spent time with me!" She shouted at me.

**(Mikayla's point of view)**

I clamped a hand over my mouth.

**Did I really just say that?**I averted my eyes downward not wanting to make eye contact with Brady.

"Mikayla look at me." Brady said.

When I didn't move he moved a hand to my face and lifted it so I was eye level with him.

"Mikayla tell me the truth, Are you jealous?" He asked.

I just nodded my head.

"Do you like me as a friend or more?" He asked again.

"More." I answered.

His hand dropped from my face and I thought he was going to walk away, but he grabbed my waist, pulled me closer and kissed me.

It was a short kiss, but it sent shocks down my spine.

"Why didn't you say something before?" He asked after he pulled away.

"I was afraid that you'd reject me." I admitted.

That is what I was really afraid of. Not of liking Brady, because I always knew I liked him. Not of Devon, I was afraid of being rejected.

"Why would I reject you, I've liked you since I got here." Brady told me then he grabbed my hand.

"Come on we better get back before the others start worrying." He said pulling me along.

**(3 days later)**

Today we are seeing Devon off. Brady of course is going with her, but this time I'm okay with it, because I trust Brady…

* * *

><p><strong>And That's it! <strong>

**Review to tell me what you think.**

**Check my poll on my profile.**

**Happy 4th**** of July!**


	9. Athours Note

**I have a question. Do you think I should write a sequel for 'Is Mikayla Jealous?' **

**Tell me in reviews!**


	10. Another Athours Note

Check out the sequel to Mikayla Jealous. It's called Trouble.


End file.
